La playa
by Lucia Weasley
Summary: Es un AU (Universo alternativo) de la pareja de Rose y Scorpius. Basada en la canción de "La playa" del grupo la oreja de van gogh. Trata de una pequeña historia de esta pareja... Espero que os guste y disfrutéis leyendo :)


_Sábado, 26 de julio del año 2079_

Scorpius sonrió con melancolía mientras miraba por la ventana la dulce playa que se posaba en sus ojos. Habían pasado ya cincuenta años desde que la vio por primera vez. Recuerda ese día a la perfección, aún con la enfermedad del Alzheimer a sus espaldas. Lo recuerda, como si fuera ayer cuando ocurrió…

_Sábado, 26 de julio del año 2017_

Era verano, uno como otro cualquiera. Vacaciones familiares en España, como ya era costumbre. Este año, decidieron darle una oportunidad a la costa gallega. Siempre iban al sur, a Andalucía, excepto dos veranos, hace ya un tiempo que decidieron probar con Cataluña. Pero este verano, decidieron pasar del caluroso sur al más frío norte.

Scorpius, cansado de estar en el hotel decidió irse un rato a la playa. Sus padres habían salido a comprar unos regalos de recuerdo para sus familiares pero él, poniendo la excusa de que estaba muy cansado se libró de ir. Escribió una pequeña nota donde decía que se iba a la playa y la pasó por debajo de la puerta de sus padres. Se dirigió a la suya propia y cogió la toalla mientras se disponía a ir a la pequeña playa.

Una vez allí, se dirigió a la esquina derecha de la playa, donde siempre se ponía con sus padres. Estiró la toalla y se fue directo al agua. Hacía mucho calor, pero las frescas aguas gallegas hicieron que con solo meter la punta del pie en el agua, el calor se esfumara en apenas un segundo. Aún así se metió en el mar. Nadó un rato, y cuando se vio lo suficientemente cansado salió del agua. Él pensara que apenas había estado un rato. Pero en sólo es pequeño rato sus padres había llegado y se habían instalado donde estaba su toalla. Pero no sólo eso, cuando él llegara, no había nada, pero sin embargo, ahora mismo había cinco personas, más o menos de su edad (algo/muy alborotadores). Dos de ellos eran pelirrojos, otros dos tenían el pelo de color negro y una chica, la más joven, era peli naranja.

Scorpius se sentó en la toalla mientras su madre le hablaba sobre los regalos que había comprado. Scorpius fingía estar atento, asistiendo de vez en cuando y sonriendo de cuando en vez. Pero su verdadera atención estaba en una de las integrantes de la familia vecina, una chica de cabello pelirrojo y ojos azules.

Al pasar unos diez minutos su madre, Astoria, terminó de relatarle y se dispuso a tomar el sol. Scorpius por su lado, continuaba sentado en la toalla con la vista fija en aquella extraña familia. En ese momento, la pelirroja estaba jugando con las palas* junto con uno de los chicos de pelo azabache, mientras que los otros tres chicos restantes (uno pelirrojo, una más bien peli naranja y otro pelinegro) discutían sobre no sé sabe bien que rollo de fútbol.

En un descuido, el chico que juagaba a las palas con la pelirroja, lanzó demasiado alto la pelota y esta dio a parar a los pies de Scorpius. La pelirroja se giró y fue a cogerla corriendo. Scorpius cogió la pelota entre sus manos y se levantó para dársela.

Lo siento –dijo la pelirroja con un acento inglés bastante.

No te preocupes, no pasa nada –contestó Scorpius en inglés con una media sonrisa.

Rose le miró boquiabierta y le sonrió mientras se giraba para poder continuar el juego. Scorpius se volvió a sentar y continúo observándoles. No pasaron ni cinco minutos cuando la pelotita rosa volvió de nuevo a chocar con sus pies. La chica volvió a junto de él algo sonrojada. Él no sabía si era por el esfuerzo del juego, aumentando el calor que hacía en esos momentos, o si era porque ya era la segunda vez que tenía que ir a disculparse.

Lo siento de nuevo… -dijo la chica ya en inglés-. Mi primo tiene mala puntería… -dijo como disculpándose.

¡Rose! ¡Te he oído y eso no es cierto! –gritó el pelinegro.

Lo que tú digas Albus… -dijo Rose mientras le quitaba importancia con la mano mientras ponía los ojos en blanco.

No te preocupes, no pasa nada –Scorpius repitió la misma frase anterior, con la misma media sonrisa.

Rose… -dijo Albus mientras llegaba a junto de ellos-. ¿Vienes? –dijo mientras miraba por el rabillo del ojo a Scorpius.

Claro, vamos… lo siento de nuevo… -dijo sonriéndole.

No hay problema –dijo él rubio.

Oye, ¿Quieres venirte a echar una partida? Rose es malísima… quiero a alguien de mejor categoría porque si no…

¡Severus! –gritó Rose indignada-. Perdona que te lo diga, pero eres tú el que lanza la pelota a ochocientos metros de distancia.

¡Ala! Pero qué exagerada eres prima… -dijo Albus riendo. luego se giró hacia el rubio y levantó ambas cejas-. ¿Vienes?

El rubio miró a sus padres. Su madre miraba con curiosidad al trío y le sonrió de manera que entendiera que si, podía ir con ellos. Scorpius se giró hacia ellos y asistió mirando a Rose. Los tres se giraron y se acercaron más a los otros.

Soy Albus, Albus Severus –dijo mientras le extendía la mano.

Yo Scorpius, Scorpius Malfoy. –dijo estrechándosela.

Malfoy… -susurró Rose mientras fruncía el ceño.

Sí, eso he dicho ¿pasa algo? –preguntó Scorpius.

No, es sólo que me suena tú apellido, pero no estoy segura de qué –le respondió sinceramente-. Yo soy Rose

Encantado –dijo mientras se acercaba a darle dos besos. La chica se sonrojó un poco un balbuceó un leve "Igualmente".

Bueno, ellos son mis hermanos James y Lily, y él –dijo señalando al pelirrojo-. Es el hermano de Rose y a su vez mi primo, Hugo.

Lo que no sabían aquellos jóvenes es que a partir de ese pequeño encuentro, se iban a convertir en grandes amigos. Incluso una chica pelirroja y un rubio, más que eso… Muchísimo más. Llegando a las caricias, los besos y las visitas a mutuos hoteles. Lo que se puede decir: un buen amor de verano.

Pero ellos no querían eso, querían seguir viéndose… prometieron verse al año siguiente en la misma playa, el mismo día que se conocieron. Puesto que habían pasado por bastante como para separarse ahora. Después de esa promesa, vino una frase proveniente de Scorpius que Rose jamás olvidaría… "No olvides que te quiero… que te quiero más de lo que te quise ayer y te querré menos de lo que te voy a querer mañana". Sellando de esa manera su amor y su promesa de volver a verse… Pero no volvieron a verse…

_Sábado, 26 de julio del año 2079_

Por eso Scorpius estaba allí, en aquel apartamento, como cada año, esperando a que ella apareciera… ¿Ella? Se acordaba de la historia, de toda. Pero no se acordaba de su nombre. Ya no recordaba su nombre… la enfermedad poco a poco lo iba consumiendo, cosa que no quería que pasara… Realmente, ya no se acordaba por qué estaba allí. ¿Qué estaba haciendo allí? no pudo evitar que una pequeña lágrima rodara por su mejilla. Nunca lloraba, los Malfoy nos lloraban, pero había casos en los que uno no aguantaba más. Por eso, cuando vio como una señora anciana, como él, con el cabello blanco, cubierto por las canas fingió reponerse con la espalda erguida y las manos apoyadas en su viejo bastón.

Scorpius… -dijo la señora.

¿Quién es usted? –dijo en tono gruñón.

Scorpius, soy yo… Rose… -dijo mientras los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas. Lágrimas de felicidad.

¿Rose? ¿Quién diablos en Rose?

**Jugar a las palas aquí en España, es jugar a las raquetas pero de playa ¿me entienden?**

**Bueno, este oneshoot se me ocurrió mientras escuchaba la canión de "La playa" De ahí el nombre. Una canción la oreja de van gogh. **

**Espero que os gustara :) Si es así ¿Comentarios? Y si no os gustó… ¿tomatazos? Jaja cualquier cosa es bienvenida ;) Un beso muy grande!**


End file.
